Through Dead Eyes
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Three Rumble Fighters. Many Soul Takers. One [Venom Drive]. The two gangs want the gem, but what risk will they take to get it? Accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

**Through Dead Eyes**

**Prologue**

"But... that's impossible! Jenna said she destroyed it!" Grim said, a mixture of shock and fear in her voice. Broken shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. I got a call from Blake earlier. He said that [Venom Drive] is still active," he explained with a sigh. "We're going to have to track it down."

"But we can't!" she nearly screamed, gripping her little brother's shoulders and shaking him. "We have school! How can we protect the Rumble World _and_ attend this stupid school!? ANSWER ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW! STOP SHAKING ME!" he shouted back, also shaking the female. After a few seconds, the two stopped, aqua eyes staring into green ones.

"We are so fucked." Grim spoke, falling back into the grass.

"Well, not unless we can keep it a secret. I've found a nice hiding spot in a cave down by the lake!" Broken told his older sister, who shot up.

"Really? Let's go!" She grabbed the younger fox's paw, running towards the lake, literally dragging the boy.

**I know, I know. New story!? How could you!? Well, this actually just popped into my head. I'm supposed to be working on another story I'm about to post on , but I didn't. So, new story! Accepting OCs. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**What Animal Are They: **

**Fur and Eye Color: **

**Type?: Fighter [] Student and nothing more [] Teacher [] Student []**

**Personality: **

**Clothing: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**World: HTF [] Rumble World []**

**Works For?: No one [] Rumble Fighters [] Soul Takers []**

**Weapons?:**

**Powers?:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes?:**

**History (optional): **

**While I'm here, I'll give you the four main OCs info!**

**Name: Grim**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**What Animal Are They: Fox**

**Fur and Eye Color: White fur, aqua tipped ears, paws, and tail, aqua eyes**

**Type?: Fighter [X] Student and nothing more [] Teacher [] Student [X]**

**Personality: Shy at first, protective, speaks her mind, able to back herself up, easy to anger, happy, can be a smartass**

**Clothing: Black t-shirt with a skull and bat wings on it, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, skull cross necklace with a small dagger in it. **

**Likes: Knives, fighting, friends, Moon, nighttime, quiet, music, sleeping, adventure, her little brother**

**Dislikes: People who bug her, people who can't take no for an answer, Soul Takers**

**Fears: Spiders, loud noises she can't see**

**World: HTF [] Rumble World [] Both [X]**

**Works For?: No one [] Rumble Fighters [X] Soul Takers []**

**Weapons?: Switchblade, bloody lead pipe, fighting skills**

**Powers?: Able to stand cold temp. **

**Friends: Moon, Fang, Broken, Cake, Scar, Dragon**

**Enemies: Giggles, Petunia, Corpse **

**Crushes?: Moon**

**History (optional): N/A**

**Name: Broken**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**What Animal Are They: Fox**

**Fur and Eye Color: White with green tipped paws, ears, and tail, green eyes**

**Type?: Fighter [X] Student and nothing more [] Teacher [] Student [X]**

**Personality: Easy going, easy to snap, protective, shy at first, backs himself up, speaks his mind**

**Clothing: Black Falling in Reverse t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black slip on Vans, skull necklace**

**Likes: Peace and quiet, friends, sleep, music**

**Dislikes: Same as Grim**

**Fears: Spiders, heights**

**World: HTF [] Rumble World [] Both [X]**

**Works For?: No one [] Rumble Fighters [X] Soul Takers []**

**Weapons?: Throwing knives, dragon sword**

**Powers?: Able to breathe through anything, even water (though he hates swimming)**

**Friends: Moon, Fang, Cake, Grim, Scar, Lifty and Shifty**

**Enemies: Nutty, Splendid, Corpse**

**Crushes?: N/A (unless changed)**

**History (optional): N/A**

**Name: Fang**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**What Animal Are They: Wolf**

**Fur and Eye Color: Aqua fur, red eyes**

**Type?: Fighter [X] Student and nothing more [] Teacher [] Student [X]**

**Personality: Smartass, funny, easy to anger, easy to make sad, happy, protective**

**Clothing: Black zip-up hoodie, light blue jeans, black Vans, black hat with red trim**

**Likes: Knives, fighting, adventure, pissing people off, having fun**

**Dislikes: Soul Takers, being beaten**

**Fears: N/A**

**World: HTF [] Rumble World [] Both [X]**

**Works For?: No one [] Rumble Fighters [X] Soul Takers []**

**Weapons?: Many many knives**

**Powers?: Able to piss someone off easily**

**Friends: Moon, Cake, Broken, Grim, Scar, Scratch**

**Enemies: Scratch, Corpse, Splendid**

**Crushes?: N/A (unless changed)**

**History (optional): N/A **

**Name: Cake**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**What Animal Are They: Cat**

**Fur and Eye Color: Golden fur, blue eyes**

**Type?: Fighter [X] Student and nothing more [] Teacher [] Student [X]**

**Personality: Happy, adventurous, protective, easy to make sad, speaks her mind**

**Clothing: Black and blue zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, grayish white sneakers**

**Likes: Happy things, winning fights, having a good time, her friends**

**Dislikes: The opposite from above**

**Fears: N/A**

**World: HTF [] Rumble World [] Both [X]**

**Works For?: No one [] Rumble Fighters [X] Soul Takers []**

**Weapons?: Fighting skills, dagger**

**Powers?: Ability to move quick**

**Friends: Nearly everyone**

**Enemies: Lifty and Shifty**

**Crushes?: N/A (unless changed)**

**History (optional): N/A**

**Peace bros!**


	2. We're Back!

**Through Dead Eyes**

**Chapter 1: We're Back!**

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The two tree friends sit there, the female smiling at the male.

"It's alright!" she said, wrapping her arms around and hugging him. He just smiled, knowing he was forgiven. The male was a dark gray wolf with green eyes, a black nose, black hair that hung slightly in his eyes, and a black tail with dark gray tip. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, light blue jeans, and red converse. The female was a white fox with aqua eyes, darker aqua nose, black hair that reached the middle of her back with bangs almost covering her left eye, and aqua tipped ears, tail, and paws. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull and bat wings on it, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a black skull cross with a tiny dagger in it.

The two sat on the stairs that led to the upper classes, the wolf's arm around the fox. She laid her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and a smile upon her face. The two sat in silence, both enjoying the time they had together.

"And I want a pony, and a trampoline!" The wolf jumped slightly, looking at the aqua wolf that now sat upon his lap. The newest wolf had aqua fur, red eyes, and a black nose. He wore a black zip-up jacket, blue jeans, black Vans, and a black hat with red trim.

"'Sup, Fang!" the fox said happily, hugging the wolf who gladly hugged back.

"Yeah, hey, Fang." the wolf said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, what's wrong, Moon? Not happy to see me?" Fang asked with innocent eyes. The other male just shook his head.

"You just love ruining the moment, huh bro?" the fox asked, laughing a bit. Fang nodded.

"Yep! Sure do!" he replied, jumping off Moon's lap and running off. Though, after Fang was gone, Moon still seemed a bit angry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the fox asked. Moon shook his head.

"Nothing. Just tired!" he told her.

"You're always tired! Start going to bed early!" she laughed, kissing his cheek. He just smiled, shrugging a bit.

"Grim!" The two looked over to a see a black cat with hazel eyes walking their way. She wore a black and silver t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was also black, and cut up to her shoulder, naturally curled slightly.

"My sexy girl!" the fox said with a smile, making Moon frown slightly. The two girls gave each other a hug, before sitting down, Grim still cuddled against Moon.

"So, how was your summer?" the cat asked. Moon shrugged while Grim laughed.

"It was awesome! I got into at least six fights!" she replied.

"Four of them because someone flipped her off." Moon muttered. She smiled at him.

"And the other two because someone was picking on you!" she replied, giving a hug. The cat laughed.

"Well, that's good to know! I did go to Scotland over the summer, just like I promised!" she said, a smile on her face. Grim gasped, looking at her.

"How was it?" she asked, also smiling. Moon just sat there confused.

"Pretty fun. Especially when I found Sam." she replied. The two giggled, both knowing what happened after that.

"You little slut! You're giving me details later!" she said. After hearing that, Moon figured it out, shaking his head.

"SCAR! GET OVER HERE!" Scar looked in the direction her name was being called in. She waved goodbye to the two and ran off. Grim looked up at Moon, once more asking the question: "What's wrong?"

"Like I said, I'm tired." he replied. She smirked.

"You can't blame everything on being tired, Moon." she said, pecking his lips. He just smiled. The bell rang, telling everyone to go to class. The two sighed, sharing one last kiss before going to class.

"Grim! Let's go!" a golden blue-eyed cat said, smiling at the fox.

"I'm comin', Cake! Just hang on!" she replied, smiling back at both Cake and Fang. Cake wore a black and blue zip-up jacket, light blue jeans, and grayish white sneakers. The two walked towards F202, their first period class. Broken soon joined them, panting slightly.

"Hey there, Broken!" Fang greeted, both smiling at each other.

"Hey man." he replied. Broken was a white fox with green tipped ears, paws, and tail. His eyes were green while he had black hair that reached his shoulder with green highlights, and bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black Falling In Reverse t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black slip on Vans, and a skull necklace.

"So, any word from Jenna?" Cake asked. Broken shook his head.

"Nope. Blake said that she's gone," he replied, putting his head down. "Perhaps Sou finally gave up?"

"No way!" Fang said, shaking his head. "Sou would never give up so easily! He's probably planning something right now!"

"Well, if he is, we'll be ready for him." Grim spoke, the others nodding in agreement. She thought back to her previous battles with Sou, remembering how much power he had. She hoped he laid off on upgrading his skills, and draining exocore. She hated it when he did that.


End file.
